Afjdjskj shippar det
by LuxaPotter
Summary: Oneshots från Hunger Games. Innehåller Clato, Everlark, Odesta, Hayffie, Beeress med mera!
**A/N: Hello Hi på er! Jag hade tänkt göra en liten serie av oneshots med mina favoritshippar från The Hunger Games. Det skulle vara kul om någon läste men aja... skriver ju för att det är kul! Äger inte THG, den fantastiska Suzanne Collins gör det.**

* * *

Namn: På grund av honom

Ship: CLATO (Clove/Cato)

POV: Clove

Tid: Inne på arenan, efter att Katniss sprängde karriäristernas saker

Allt. Precis jävla allt. Alla saker som vi samlat ihop, alla extra vapen, all extra mat. Borta, spängda i luften av Katniss Everdeen, den lilla...

Min tanke blir avbrunten av ett kanonskott.

"Vem tror du att det var?" frågar Cato. Jag vänder mig mot honom. Hans hår är smutsigt och hänger ner i ansiktet. Jag ser nog inte heller så bra ut, men det finns inte tid att tänka på det. Om inte han vore så... snygg. Nej, nej, nej. nejnejnej inte tänka så! Vi är i HUNGERSPELEN och bara en av oss kommer ut levande. Och det ska bli jag. Det måste det bli

"Jag vet inte. Så länge det inte var Marvel så skiter jag i det." svarar jag bistert.

Nästa kanon hörs efter någon minut.

"Hoppas att det var Everdeen och den där lilla ungen." säger Cato och spottar på marken. Jag muttrar något som jag hoppas låter jakande

Men timmarna går och ingen Marvel syns till. Vi plockar under tystnad ihop det vi har kvar och sätter oss ner och väntar på kvällen, så vi kan få reda på vem som dog. Det är då meddelandet hörs.

 _"Lystring, spelare! Vi har en regeländring beträffande segreren i spelet. Den nya regeln gör det möjligt för två segrare att krönas, men endast om de är från samma distrikt. Detta meddelande upprepas inte."_

Jag och Cato tittar upp och möter varandras blickar. Två segrare? Betyder det att... jag inte måste döda honom? Mitt hjärt hoppar över ett slag och jag slår till mig själv mentalt. Inte. Tänka. Så.

"Det där är bara för Everdeen och Lover Boy." säger jag istället, och kastar en kniv i ett träd för att understyrka mina ord.

"Men vi kan få en fördel av det." säger han. "Vi tar... vilka är kvar?"

"Vi två... Sen dog ju två, så det var ju antingen Marvel, Lover Boy, Everdeen..." börjar jag.

"...Båda från 11 och tjejen från 5." avslutar han. "Det kan inte bli alltför svårt."

När nationalsången ljuder senare på kvällen så får vi veta. Marvel, antagligen Everdeen som sköt honom, pojken från 3, som Cato dödade, och flicka från 11, den lilla tolvåriga Rue som jag för en sekund tycker synd om. Det är de unga som är svårast att döda, så jag är i hemlighet glad att jag slapp det.

"Tror du Marvel dödade henne?" frågar Cato.

"Eller 5. Lover Boy ligger ju skadad nånstans, eller hur?" säger jag med ett flin. Han nickar leende.

När vi vaknar nästa morgon bestämmer vi oss för att flytta på oss. Vi packar de viktigaste sakerna i varsin ryggsäck och börjar gå. Skogen är ovanligt tyst, det enda som hörs är våra steg mot det torra löven på marken.

"Vem tar vi först?" frågar jag. "Everdeen och Lover Boy gömmer sig nog, så 5 eller 11?"

"11, 5 är som en räv. Smiter iväg och gömmer sig för allt." svarar han med ett torrt skatt.

"11 alltså." flinar jag. "Du håller jag dödar?"

"Sällan! Du håller och jag dödar!" fnyser han och försöker tackla mig, men jag duckar och griper tag i hans arm och tar enkelt ner honom.

"Ha. Skulle inte tro det." skrattar jag.

"Släpp mig! Jag ska pulverisera dig, Clove!"

Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta åt hans iskna ton. Jag drar min nagel längs hans hals.

"Jag tror att det är jag som är i överläge nu... Så be snällt." Hans kastar ur sig sina fulaste svordomar medan jag skrattar.

"Det var inte snäl... Tyst!" Jag drar in honom bakom ett träd när jag hör stegen som närmar sig.

Det är 5. Rävflickan. Hon springer förbi oss och Cato gör en ansats att kasta sig efter henne men jag håller tillbaka honom, för att jag såg något han inte gjorde. 11 rusar efter Rävflickan och skulle lätt ha dödat Cato om han hade fått syn på honom. Vi sitter stilla i några minuter innan vi flyttar på oss.

"Tack antar jag." säger han när vi går vidare. Jag svarar inte utan ler bara lite för mig själv.

"Vi måste hitta mat. Den är nästan slut." påperkar jag sen. Han muttrar bara jakande.

När meddelandet om festmåltiden dyker upp har vi försökt hitta något ätbart i flera timmar, utan att lyckas.

"Tror du att de går dit?" frågar Cato.

"Han sa ju 'Ni är alla i desperat behov av något', så jag antar det." svarar jag. "Vi går dit, eller hur?"

"Dags att vinna." är hans korta svar.

"Absolut. Och du, var försiktig." säger jag.

Han ser ut som om han tänker säga något, men låter bli. Istället går han fram och kramar mig. En smula chokad kramar jag tillbaka.

"Dö inte." mumlar jag med huvudet pressat mot hans bröst.

"Inte du heller." säger han.

Nästa sak som händer går så fort att jag inte hinner reagera. Han lutar sig fram och ger mig en lätt kyss på läpparna och drar med en hand över mitt hår. Sen backar han undan och flinar mot mig.

"Våga inte dö, Clove. Jag kollar runt efter dem och du tar påsen, okej?" Utan att vänta på svar springer han iväg. Jag tittar efter honom innan jag börjar röra mig mot ymnighetshornet. Jag har varit i spelen och hela tiden varit fokuserade på att vinna, på grund av äran. Men det är annorlunda nu.

Nu vill jag vinna på grund av honom.

* * *

 **Clato, min OTP! Men vad tyckte ni? Lämna en review med synpunkter/åsikter/fangirling eller vad ni nu vill skriva i reviewn. Skriv gärna vilken ship som jag ska göra nästa kapitel om. Det betyder mycket för mig 33**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Luxa OXOX**


End file.
